


I don't hate you

by Unicorn_scissorluv



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Eventual Tori Vega/Jade West, F/F, Falling In Love, Hate to Love, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Tori Vega & Jade West Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_scissorluv/pseuds/Unicorn_scissorluv
Summary: My input of what should of happened at The Full Moon Jam.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

Bing,Bing,Bing!!!!!!  
The alarm abruptly wakes Jade up. 

Oh shit. It's time for school already.

Jade has always had trouble sleeping, but this night has been worse. She does have pills to help her sleep but nothing seems to be helping at all.   
It's even worse cos a certain brunette with chocolate brown eyes is constantly playing on her mind.  
And the fact that she has to finish writing and practice the song she needs to sing at the Full Moon Jam in a weeks time.   
Oh and the fact rhat she has to decide if she should get back together with Beck or not. Or to start afresh.   
Who knows,she sighs and walks into the shower and got dressed.

Of course Jade dresses in her signature black leggings,a black skirt,black flowy cardigan and a black singlet.   
Aww lovely. Time to get to school.

As Jade drives to school,her mind wanders over to the brunette with chocolate brown eyes. 

Vega aka Make it Shine Tori Vega.   
Jades mind seems to be slipping to her alot latley.  
Especially at night, hence why she can't sleep that well.   
Ever since Tori came to the school halfway through junior year, Jade was curious of her.   
Every other girl that Jade has threatened and, umm spilt coffee on would run away screaming and never talk to her again. And would go out of her way to avoid Jade.   
But not miss Vega. If anything, everytime Jade tried to push her away, Tori always came back for more. Begging the Raven Haired girl to be her friend,to hang out with her. Sometimes with Cat or just one on one. It seems like no matter what Jade did, Tori didn't seem to care and that made Jade furious, but infatuated with her all at the same time. What was it with Tori that made Jade feel all these feelings. That Tori would stay by her side regardless of what the Raven Haired girl did to her.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Jade realised that she is finally at school. She parks the car in her favourite car spot and walks in. Hello Hollywood Arts.

'Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!' , Cat screams running up to Jade. 

'Yea,what', Jade replies. 

It was too early in the morning for this hyper active red headed child. Cat is the same age as them. 17,but she acts so much as a 5 year old child. One that reminds Jade of the cousins she hasn't seen since she was 12 years old and they were only babies. But if she saw them now she would bet that they would act exactly like Cat. Which makes Jade soft for Cat and besides Cat is too innocent and sweet and the only friend that will never intentionally hurt Jade. But even so,Jade had barely finished her first coffee and was busting to get another one from the grub trick before period 1 started. 

'Sorry, Jade.....I uh.....just wanted to know how your song was going for the Full Moon Jam?'

'Aw it's fine Cat,I'm just....you know.....mornings', Jade replied.

'Yea!!!',Cat giggled.

'But it's going well. I should be fine by this afternoon', Jade says happy to be talking about her song.

'Yayyyy I can't wait to hear it!!!', Cat replies clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

'Hear what?', Tori says whilst walking up to them.

'Jades new song for the Full Moon Jam  
Tori!!', Cat says happily.

'No one is gonna hear it till the night', Jade snaps quickly.

For the first time in her life Jade is nervous at anyone hearing her song. Especially Vega. Why does Tori always make her feel like this.

'I'm going to class'. Jade says and walks away.   
Leaving Tori and Cat behind her with confused looks.   
'What was that about??', Tori asks Cat.  
'I don't know', Cat replies.

And then Cat gets distracted by Robbie walking in with Rex arguing as per usual.   
Tori walks to class to.

Jade walks past Andre and Sinjin and oh no there is Beck. 

'Hey!', he says. 

'Yea,Hi whatever', Jade snaps back.

Jade still doesn't feel like talking to him. Yea it has been a month and a half since they broke up. But she still dosnt care. And to top it all off she knows Tori is walking behind her now. 

Great she probably thinks I'm angry at her and everyone. Jade thought.

Again why does Tori make her feel that way.

Jade detours and goes to the grub truck to grab a coffee.


	2. Why does it feel this way when I'm with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2

With her coffee Jade walks into class.  
And what does Jade see?????  
Yes that's right.....  
Tori...  
In....  
Her.....  
Seat.....

Jade was already annoyed as she had to hear stupid Trina scream at Sinjin for not helping her hack her Slap profile and help her get more followers.  
But now Jade has to deal with the younger Vega sister in her chair.  
The one that makes her heart pound and makes her stay up at night thinking of her. And now all Jade could do was react in the best way she knows how with the brunette with chocolate brown eyes. Anger!!!!!

'Hey,Vega why is your butt in my chair??', Jade asks angrily.

' I don't know Jade', Tori says sweetly, 'looks like you need to speak to my butt about that'.  
Tori stands up and wiggles her butt in Jades face. 

They now know each other better now. And as well as not running away screaming when Jade acts this way towards her, Tori also has the ability to push Jade back and play her at her own game. Which surprises Jade each time.

Jade rolls her eyes at the stupidity yet kneels down so her face is in line with Tori's butt and yells, 'Hey get out of my chair!!!!!!!!!'.

Smirking Tori sits down again and says, 'You know Jade,we don't have assigned seats in this class so I can sit wherever I want'.

'Yea',Robbie pipes up, 'Tori can sit wherever she likes'.

Automatically feeling some sort of jealousy of Robbie sticking up for Tori. She gives him on of her famous menacing glares which makes Robbie shriek like a 2 year old child. 

'Did you just pee a little?', Cat asks Robbie.

'No!!', Robbie protest.

'Well why is my leg all damp??' ,says Rex earning smirks and laughter from Andre and Beck. 

'Fine,then you won't move,see what I'll do', says Jade as she holds onto Tori's chair on both ends and gently pushes the brunette down.

'Oh yea,this is fun,look at the lovely ceiling', Tori says gleefully annoying Jade,to Tori's satisfaction.

Jade then walks off to a chair behind Beck. 

Not ideal being near her ex but oh well it's the only chair left I guess.

As Tori eventually stands up she smirks at Jade to which Jade glares back.  
But she couldn't hide her heart beating fast at the contact that just happened between them and the way Tori makes her feel. Gosh I hate these stupid feelings.  
Jade sighs.

Class is a blur. Sikowitz eventually turns up 15 minutes after class has already started and was just talking about random stuff ,such as coconuts,and weird smells coming from his bed.  
Stuff Jade could care less about....so her mind wanders over to the song she needs to finish and so she does just that.  
And titles it You Don't Know Me. 

As she reads over her lyrics she works out that the song describes one certain person. A person that she will never admit her real feelings too. 

But yet again her thoughts get interrupted by Trina and Sinjin rushing into the class and telling them that auditions are open for the last spots of performances at the Full Moon Jam. 

It is clear that Trina only tagged along to dispute the fact they already have enough performances between, Trina's words, 'The Wicked Witch Jade', and herself re doing her comedy performance of cheeee carrrr goooo.  
The show she performed when the gang was just in their first year at Hollywood Arts.

Then the bell finally rang,it's lunch time. 

Surprising her own self Jade feels shy and awkward going to lunch that she hangs back at the classroom for a bit. Jade realizes it's not cos Beck will be there ,but the fact Tori sits with them as well. 

But Tori is not even looking at Jade, arms linked with Cat and giggling at something the red head has said. 

With her talking giraffe,Mr long neck....I think it is, says Jade to herself feeling jelousy rush over her at the sight of them. 

Beck and Andre are already up front talking about Andres new song.  
And only Robbie is left behind.  
Of course.  
'Come on wicked witch', Rex says. Breaking Jade's thoughts.  
'Can you shut up your puppet', Jade sneers at Robbie. 

'He's not a puppet!!', Robbie replies to her back.

'Yea come onnnnn Jadeeeeeeeee!!!', Cat sings to her.  
Turning back as she waits for Tori to get money out of her locker. 

Finally she can walk with the both of them ,Jade thought.  
Well just as good as any. Even though Cat was taking up most of Tori's attention. Making Jade jelous again.

Gosh what is Vega with the chocolate brown eyes doing to her.

Get a grip,Jade,get a freaking grip


	3. Wish  I could tell you just how I feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3

The week was coming to an end and it was getting closer to The Full Moon Jam.  
Everyone was crazy excited.   
Tori is singing Tell Me That You Love Me with Andre.   
Cat is doing a magic show with Robbie. Beck is on MC Mic with Sinjin and Burf.   
Everyone is super excited and rehearsals are going well. 

Well all except Jade. 

'Lalalalalal,lalallalalala,ugh this is terrible,I can't hear myself over this stupid monitor,someone turn me up a little', Jade says annoyed.

'Sure,id love to turn you up a little', Sinjin says creepily.

'JUST TURN UP MY VOICE YOU MOP HAIRED FREAK!!!!!', Jade screams.

'Okay Jade', he says hurriedly. 

Beck just rolls his eyes, typical Jade. He scoffs. 

'Sknjin hurry up before I make a necklace out of your ears!!!!', Jade says in frustration. 

'Why is she feeling so frustrated', she wonders.   
Sure her rehearsal wasn't going well. But what else. Was it because Beck was there watching. Or Tori didn't stick around to watch her rehearse,something about having to help Andres grandma came up. She overheard Tori tell Cat. It's almost like she wanted Tori to be there and cos she wasn't Jade let her frustration out on Sinjin. But let's face it,he makes it easy for her. He has always been creepily in love with her so he would do anything she says even when she screams at him.

Jade finally got to rehearse her song and she was so into it,she didn't realize that Tori was there watching, Dancing in amazement of how good Jade was.  
And was clapping and cheering after she was done. 

'Wow Jade,that was amazing,I didn't know you could sing like that, The crowd is going to love it come Saturday night, I'm so proud of you', Tori exclaims.

'Thanks Vega',she almost wanted to hug Tori,they were so close.   
Eyes looking into each other's. And God she is so beautiful Jade thought to herself,looking at Tori with her dorky pink shirt but her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

'Jade,uh are you okay??', ask Tori.

Shit,she caught me staring. Jade thought to herself. 

'I'm fine Vega, Are you gonna let us hear you sing??', Jade asks.

'Uh sure, Andre it's our turn to rehearse', she calls out. 

'The stage is yours Vega,time to Make It Shine', Jade says with a wink.

'Thanks West', Tori giggles.

And with that Tori and Andre start singing,Tell Me That You Love Me.

And Jade could almost swear that Tori was looking at her the whole time. Pointing at her direction and looking at her for a beat too long. Does Tori feel it too,wondred Jade. Does she like,or so to say love me. Oh gosh. Why does it always have to be this way with Vega. 

Jade was so lost in her thoughts that she nearly forgot to clap when they were done.   
Andre quickly rushed off stage to his phone ringing and then for that moment Jade and Tori were alone.

'Vega,your not so bad yourself'. Jade smirks at her. 

But is visibly blushing.

'Oh gee thanks West,it sounds like you are actually giving me a compliment'.Tori smirks in reply.

'Well that may be just that,Tori,I mean it. You are really good. You always are. And i love watching you sing', Jade says softer now.

'Wow Jade. That's probably the nicest thing you have ever said to me.'

Then Tori reaches out and hugs her. 

Of course they have hugged,many times before. But now Jade feels as though this one is more special. Like she was longing to actually hug Tori. Like she was craving her touch. So she fully melted into Tori's embrace. Letting her fingers aimlessly run through the brunette's hair. They stood like that for what felt like a long time,but still not long enough. 

Of course they were inturuppted yet again by Robbie and Rex talking shit about a movie or something.   
Tori,as per usual was ready to help Robbie with her selflessness and advice,seemingly forgetting the moment they just had.  
Jade rolled her eyes at Robbie clearly not in the mood to listen to whatever shit he had to say. 

You ruined my momet with Vega,jade sighed to herself. 

'Robiiieeeeeee let's rehearse,put Rex away', Cat says whilst pulling Robbie's,arm.

'I have to go ladies', Robbie replies whilst being dragged away.

'Yea I figured' ,Jade yells out behind him. To which Tori smirks at. 

'Oh I have to go,Trina's here to pick me up. See you at the Full Moon Jam on Saturday,Jade. Oh and thanks again for the nice words,see I know you can be nice....sometimes'. Tori smiled at her. 

'Bye Vega!!', Jade replies warmly.

Tori hugs her again,a quick one. But still a hug all the same. Jade lives in it anyways regardless of how short it was. Still the contact is electricity through her bones.

'You better go,you don't want bratty Trina yelling at you, I'll see you soon', Jade says at last.

'Yea,of course. Bye Jadeyyy'.

And with that Tori walks away. Jade catches herself staring at Toris ass as she walks off. Also what did Vega just call her. Maybe Tori does feel it too.

As Jade drives home. She thinks of a plan. On Saturday,after she sings her song she is going to tell Tori how she feels. Enough running away. Now is time to tell the truth.


	4. Full Moon Jam part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where It all starts

Well here it is.  
Saturday the day of the Full Moon Jam. Or so to say the night.  
It has been a busy day for Jade.  
She spent all morning picking the right outfit. Practicing her song over and over. And the most important part,practicing what to say to Tori.

She figured it'll go something a little like, 'hey Vega,I like,like you. You know,more then a friend,even though we arnt really friends but you know what I mean,so let's like hang out,just us and get coffee or something??'

Yea that sounds good enough. Jade has never been good with words or feelings. But then again Tori never judges her for what she says. Tori takes Jade as she is. Bitterness and all.

Something that Beck never did. That is another reason why Jade likes Tori more.

Anyways enough thinking. Time to go.

The show technically starts at 9pm but the performers have to be there by 730. To fix anything. Rehearse more. Go over the stage order etc,etc. 

Jade walks in and of course sees Sinjin.

Oh god here we go,he will of course make her nerves worse.

'Hey, Mop Head, You better make my performance good, no slip ups or I'll cut you,GET IT!!!'. Jade says as she pulls his shirt.

'Yes,Jade', he shivers in her grip. 

'Good!!!', 'now you can go'. Jade says as she lets him go.

As she is walking down to the ashplat cafe she sees Trina being over dramatic as per usual. Robbie arguing with Rex,again as perusal. And Beck walking around like he owns the place checking everything. 

'Aww Beck!!!!'. Trina screams. 'Baby can you make my performance be the last one so everyone can end the night on a high,with me being the star of course??', Trina pleads with Beck.

'Umm, first off, I'm not your baby, second of all, no we are doing the order as we have rehearsed it', Beck replies.

Unemotionless as usual. Gahh what did Jade ever see in him.

Trina storms off in a huff. 

'WHERE IS MY SISTER!!!!', Trina screams.

Funny that,Jade wants to know that too. Not that shell ever admit it out loud.

But her thoughts are inturrupted by a certain redhead.

'Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Jade, I'm so excited I can't wait to perform. Yay. Yay.yay'.

'Yes Cat I can see your excited,that disgusts me, hey why don't you go over to Robbie and tell him all about it,after all you too creepos are performing together', Jade shudders. 

'Hey,that's mean' ,Cat pouts.

'Whatever!!', Jade says impatiently.

'But byeeeeeee Jade, I'm gonna talk to Robbie now, Byeeeeeeeeee!!!!!'. Cat walks off.

'Whatever!', Jade replies after her.

Jade is not in the mood to talk to anyone except for Tori. But I guess she is with Andre,Jade thought. Seeing as she hasn't come with Trina. 

Then Sinjin and Burf come up behind her.  
'Hey Jade looking pretty tonight', says Burf.  
'Go away!!' ,Jade snaps, 'and Sinjin,stop sniffing me!!'.

They both walk off in a hurry.

Then Beck approaches her. 

Oh god can everyone please go away and can Tori appear. Please. 

'Hey,we need to talk', Beck says

'About what?', Jade snaps in reply

'About,umm,don't worry about it,looks like your busy', Beck says.

'Yea I am,good observation genius'. Jade snaps back.  
Beck just shakes his head and walks off.

Finally Tori appears with Andre.

'Hey Jade',he says.  
'Hey Andre'.  
'Where the hell have you guys been??', Jade asks.  
'Andres grandma', ... was all Tori had to say for Jade to understand what was happening. 

'Hi Toriiiiiii !!!!', Cat runs up to her tackling her in a hug.  
Jelousy is Rosen in Jade.

'Yea hey Tori', says Robbie.  
'Hey pretty thing', says Rex.

'Ugh shut up!!', Jade snaps at both of them. 

'Hey Robbie,Cat you should rehearse again. You know things go wrong in magic shows,you don't want it to happen to you??',Jade says scaring both of them.  
'Kk!!', Cat grabs Robbie hand and runs off to rehearse. 

'Why you gotta be so rude??' ,Andre says but then he sees Beck, 'Hey Imma talk to Beck,be back in a beat'.  
He walks off.

'Guess he didn't wanna hear your answer', Tori says giggling.

But Jade is too impressed and memorized by how beautiful Tori looks in her purple glittery dress with fishnet stockings she didn't even register what Tori was saying to her. 

'Jade,uhh,hello,earth to Jadey'.

Oh and there's that nickname again. Jade heart pounded. 

'You all good??', Tori asks concerned. 

'Yea I'm fine,Vega', Jade replied.

'Okay great,I'm glad,really', Tori replies and quickly hugs her again. 

'By the way you look great tonight Jadey. Love the black dress on you. I better go help Andre now. See you out on the stage!!'.

She was off before Jade could even say thank you to her for the compliment.

Okay this is it Jade thought. I need to tell her. Tonight. 


	5. Full Moon Jam pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More angst

It's 9pm already. And it's time to perform. 

But all Jade could think about was that as soon as she finishes her song she is telling Tori how she feels. No more hiding the truth anymore. Nerves were bubbling up inside her but she didn't care. It's time.

The performances went by in a blur.

Joined with Sinjin,Burf and Beck annoying commentary all through the night.

Trina performed her awful Cheeee carrrr goooo performance.  
Then came Robbie and Cat doing their magic show which actually turned out pretty well to Jade's surprise and disappointment for Robbie not getting hurt. But she was happy nonetheless that Robbie didn't ruin Cat's perfect performance record. 

Then there was some random performances with the acapella boy group and some girls doing dance routines.

'Yayyy,this is so funnnnnn,Jadeeeeee!!!', Cat walks over to her and hugs Jade.  
'1,2 don't make me get to 3'.

Cat automatically backs off. 

'Hey,Jade how come you let Tori hug you and not me,I thought i was your best friend??', Cat asks.

What??, since when did Cat see Tori and Jade hug. That was news to her. But then again lots of things have surprised her with the red headed girl.

But Jade didn't have time to reply,because Tori and Andre are finally performing. 

'Yayyyyyyy Toriiiiiii, yayyyyyyy Andreeeeee!!!!!!', Cat screams. 

But Jade barely heard her. All Jade heard was beautiful Tori,the brunette with chocolate brown eyes,that makes her crazy and have less sleep. Her beautiful noise. The eye contact she gave Jade as soon as she saw her in the wings. The smile. And all Jade could think was I need this girl. I like this girl,shit I might even love her. I wish she knew. Maybe she does cos why is is she looking at me this whole time. While she is singing this song. 

The song is over. And Cat is cheering loudly but Jades cheers are the loudest.

'Toriiiiiii you are so good !!!', squeals Cat as she again tackles Tori.  
'Andreeee you were great too!!' ,Cat hugs them both.

'Well thanks Little Red!' ,Andre replies. I'm off to find the boys. Bye'

'Andre,thanks for a sick performance !!'Tori says hugging him. 

'I'm going to find Robbie',Cat says cheerily. 'Are you coming Tori??'.

'Yea,sure!!'Tori replies. 

'Hey,Vega,wait!' Jade says quickly,jelousy building up. 

'You go ahead Cat,save me a seat. I'll be there soon', Tori says to the redhead. 

'Kk!!', Cat says and skips off.

'Yes Jade??', Tori asks. 'What's up??'.

'I just wanna say you look great tonight too. And thanks for what you said before and that you did a great performance and I loved it.....who were you singing that sing too??'. Jade blabs out but regrets it immediately. 

'Well thanks Jade. I appreciate those nice words, what's gotten into you nowadays anyways, you are nice to me now oh and what did you ask me??', Tori asks quickly.

'Nothing Vega, also I'm nice now cos I feel like it's nearly the end of school and you are right,it's annoying and tiring fighting. And....', Jade trails off.

'What's that,you are saying I'm right,miss Jadey west. Oh that's a nice thing again !!', Tori laughs and hugs her. 

But the moment gets interrupted too quick by Beck telling Jade it's time to go to the stage to get ready for the song.

'Good luck Jadey,I know you will kill it!!', Toelri says as she walks off.

Omg I've got it bad thought Jade. She is so beautiful. Wow. All I gotta do is sing this song then I'll tell her how I feel.

And with that Jade went on stage. She sang her heart out. 

Sinjin managed to get the monitor working so her voice sounded good.

Every one actually liked the song she wrote, the song You Don't Know Me. 

Cat was cheering and dancing and giggling alongside Robbie and Andre. 

And then Jade caught Toris eye. She was dancing. Not taking her eyes off Jade. Closing her eyes for a few moments and living in the moment of Jades voice. 

Jade felt as though Tori knew this song was for her and Jade sang even more powerful just for that purpose.

But once the song ended. Everything seemed ruined.  
Beck walked on stage. 

Yes freaking Beck!!!!

And he says to Jade, 'I've missed you!', and kisses her. A full freaking kiss all in front of everyone.   
Jade was surprised and kisses back just for show and surprise and familiarity.

As soon as she pulled back she searched the crowd for Tori. But she was no where to be seen. 

Oh no. Oh no,no,no. I've messed up big time. Jade thought as she run off stage. 

'Hey Jade wait up!!!', calls out Beck.

Jade runs to the parking lot and jumps in her car. Ignoring Cat calling out to her saying your performance was great. 

Beck catches up to her and says what is that about. 

'Beck go away!!', he snaps. 'There is no more us. You embarrassed me in front of everyone and good luck you made a fool of yourself now'.

'What??, 'I thought that song was for me, for us to get back together', Beck says.

'Well you thought wrong', Jade snaps back, 'now go away before I run you over'.

Beck jumps back and watches her drive away.

'What was that about man??', Andre says, with Cat and Robbie in tow with confused glances. 

'Honestly I have no idea'. Beck replies.

Jade was on her way to Tori's house.

I am such an idiot she thought to herself. I won't blame her if she dosnt wanna talk to me ever again. But all she could do was try. 

Jade needed to fight for the one she loves.


	6. I love you, I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chaptet

Finally Jade arrived at Tori's house.

'Hey, Vega, I know your in here, open up. Vegaaaaaa, helllooooooo. Answer the godamn door please!!!!'

After what felt like hours Tori finally opened the door. It was evident she had been crying. Confirming all of Jades suspicions. She knew there and then that Tori felt the same way about her.

All those looks,those touches,those hugs,all the times Tori helped her through everything,through thick and thin. No matter how much Jade pushed her away. Jade knew Tori liked her too,maybe even loved her. And Jade felt even worse. 

'What do you want,Jade??'. Tori asked her sharply. 

Shit,i really did hurt her. Thought Jade.

'Look I'm so so sorry,I know you probably don't want to talk to me but please let me explain. Please??'....

Tori seemed surprised at Jades apology that she smiled and let Jade in.

'Look I didn't know Beck was gonna kiss me. I didn't know he thought that song was about him,but him being a selfish pig he is,of course he did. But it wasnt. That song was for you. I told Beck off. And if you stayed instead of running away. You would have seen that I ran off after you Tori. I wanted to tell you so bad that this song was for you. That I like you, hell I might even love you. Okay. And don't be weird about this. You know what im like at expressing my feelings. But you make me feel, be human, be brave'.

'And like'..... Jade stops trying to find the right words...

'Honestly you and your brunette hair with chocolate brown eyes is all I think about. Your beautiful voice,your pretty face. I crave your hugs and touch. I never felt this way,even with Beck. We are done,Tori I only want you. And I'm sorry it took me so long to say it....'

'Jade!!', stop blubbering. 'Jade,Hey'.

Jade looks up at Tori to see her crying in what looks like pure happiness. 

'Firstly, yes I was sad cos I thought that song was about me and when Beck kissed you I felt so embarrassed and such an idiot I ran away. I got scared Jade. Cos I like you,I have for so so long. Why else did you think I tried so hard to be your friend.   
And i like you now too. I like you even more cos you finally open up to me'.

'Well Vega,your the only one I open up to actually' ,Jade says,rolling her eyes.

'Yea I know, Jade, Miss West. That's why I like you', Tori replies cheekily.

'And i like you too, Vega'.  
'You make me feel,be human,feel normal and happy . I thought you would hate me forever after what happened tonight. I don't want to loose you Tori,you are the best thing that's ever happened to me', Jade spills out, softly looming at Tori.

'Wow Jade,that's so sweet. My Jadey', Tori replies stroking her arm. 

'Aww Vega,stop now. You making me blush', Jade says giggling.

'So now what??', Jade asks. 'Are we like together now??'. 

'Do you want to be??', Tori asks sheepily.

'Well yea,why else will I spill my feelings,Vega'.

'Hahahah yes Jade,that is true. Well I guess we are a couple now.'

'Omg you are such a dork,Vega!!'

'Yea,a dork you like alot!!!', Tori replies giggling. 

The bad feelings of the night seemingly forgotten. 

'Yes,you are my Dork!' Jade says.

'And you are my Jadey', Tori whispers hugging Jade tightky. 

'I love that name you know,Tori. You can call me that forever', Jade says happily.

'Okay,yayyy!!!', Tori giggles.

They cuddle for a bit longer until the cuddling goes into a passionate kiss. And kissing Tori is everything Jade imagined it to be plus 100000 times better. 

'You wanna stay the night??' ,Tori asks breathlessly after they eventually pull apart. 

'Yes babe. If that's okay??' ,Jade replies. 

'I love being called that by you,Jadey', Tori giggles. 

And they are kissing again. All through the night.

They eventually go to bed and cuddle till they fall asleep. Stealing cute fluttery kisses in the dark.

Jade felt happy for once in her life. Truley,honestly happy 

Who knew telling the girl of your dreams that you like her will be so damn good and end up like this.

And Jade fell asleep with Tori snuggled against her. Greatful for how brave she was in opening up to Tori and getting the girl she loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the chapter. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on what should of happened at The Full Moon Jam


End file.
